Numerous types, styles, and configurations of seating apparatuses or chairs are known in the prior art, including many variations of adjustable components. Adjustability in the prior art focuses mostly on reclinable backrests, foldability, or adjustable leg length. The much sought-after adjustability is intended to create a chair with improved customizability and increased comfort. For maximum comfort and customizability for the broadest range of users, a seating apparatus is needed that is significantly adjustable on multiple planes and axes including both the seat and backrest. A seating apparatus or chair is needed with adjustable seat slope, adjustable seat height, adjustable backrest reclinability, and adjustable distance between the front of the seat and the backrest junction.